


Surrender

by mirotice



Category: FF7, sc - Fandom, sephikura
Genre: FF7 - Freeform, M/M, sc - Freeform, セフィクラ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: ABO，孕期omega云片，筑巢任何时候都太戳我了。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 25





	Surrender

夕阳的余晖在天际慢慢淡去，黑夜即将来临，克劳德从阳台的躺椅上起身，走进厨房。  
最近的天气不错，傍晚他常常赖在门口看会儿天空，归鸟入林之时的夏季风带着凉意拂过，能够驱散一整天的热气。天空一开始是碧蓝的，漂浮着柔软的白云，之后渐渐晕染了些落日的光芒，蓝色慢慢褪色，显出些近似于橙黄的色泽，然后继续沉淀直至夜幕笼罩变为深蓝。云也不再是单纯的白，有时阳光会给它镶上一圈金边，更多的时候它会被烧成一片红，晚风吹掉了颜色之后它又回归为原本的白色，夜幕中轮廓开始不那么清晰。  
克劳德会在地平线变得模糊之时进屋，准备给自己做个简单的晚餐。  
而现在冰箱里只有一罐快空了的牛奶和一个鸡蛋，桌上的面包袋子是开着的，里头孤零零的两片方块面包提醒着主人准备断供了。克劳德开火煎了鸡蛋，放在装着面包的盘子里，牛奶快倒满杯子时刚好流下最后一滴，他食不知味地吃着简陋的晚餐，想着明天得出门买些补给了。  
克劳德许久没出门了。  
他的肚子里住进了一个新生命并且日益长大，肚皮一天天鼓起来，直到现在已经有了很明显的轮廓，撑得他再也无法穿原来的衣服，不得已换上一身宽松的装束。明明已经答应蒂法她们要开始新的生活，可意外总在人最没有防备的时候突然而至，他无法以这副样子面对朋友或者熟人关注的目光，选择了逃避，躲到这个谁也找不到的地方。  
尽管什么也不懂，也没有人在旁边教导孕期的注意事项，克劳德还是依靠不错的身体素质平安无事地度过了快小半年。肚子里的胎儿也很乖，没有太折腾他。  
但克劳德并不好过。  
怀孕期间的Omega敏感而焦躁，这个时候极为需要Alpha的陪伴，可克劳德什么也没有，萨菲罗斯连一根头发丝儿都没留下。这个小屋子里只有他自己的信息素的味道，再浓郁也无法让他感到安心。克劳德每天晚上躺在床上之时都会把自己卷在厚重的被子里，床上堆放满了衣物和各式各样的布娃娃玩具，他把它们围成一个圈，自己则像只窝在巢穴里的陆行鸟躺进去，这样的环境能让他稍微得到些许安慰。  
眼下他有个更亟待解决的问题。  
在这之前克劳德仅仅是因为没有Alpha信息素的安抚而狂躁不安，随着胎儿长大到一定程度，它的体积和重量能够被清晰地感知到，克劳德开始因为前列腺被挤压而处在更加难熬的境地中。  
下身的器官会在不知不觉中苏醒，身体像终日缺水的土地，每一个神经末梢都在渴望抚慰的甘露。熊熊燃烧的欲火噬咬着肉体和理智，克劳德不得不握着勃起的器官上下撸动进行自慰，然而直到再也射不出任何东西，极度敏感的身体依然饱受欲望的撕扯。  
肉体的疲惫并不能缓和精神的亢奋，克劳德在半睡半醒中的状态中翻来覆去。他抱着肚子把自己缩成一团，尽管不愿意承认，可内心深处的软弱明确想要一个怀抱。  
一个宽阔的、有力的、温暖的的怀抱。  
有着银色长发的身影闪现在脑海里的下一瞬，他的鼻尖闯入了清冽的雪松味道，克劳德下意识地深吸了一口，若有似无的味道变得浓烈起来。哪怕是梦中也好，他贪婪地呼吸着Alpha的气息，身体的躁动得到了平复，紧锁的眉头终于舒展开。  
“克劳德……你需要我。”  
模糊中他听到一个声音，那么遥远且飘渺。  
“克劳德……你需要我。”  
声音的主人再一次说道。  
这回那人就好像在耳边出声的一样，克劳德听得清楚，也认出了这是属于他的宿敌、他的Alpha、肚子里的胎儿父亲的声音。  
“萨菲罗斯……”  
克劳德的眉头又变得像被揉皱的纸张那般。  
从他怀上这个孩子开始，准确来说是被迫打开身体、接纳孕育这个胎儿的种子那一天之后，克劳德就没有再见到过萨菲罗斯。他连做梦都不曾梦见过他，最难受的时候，也只是回想Alpha身上的味道期望自己能好受一些。  
“来我怀里，克劳德。”  
克劳德睁开眼睛，不期看到一双碧绿的眸子，那人银色的长发在夜风里飞扬，朝他伸出一只戴着皮手套的手，嘴角微微翘起，神色温柔。  
克劳德握了握拳，警惕地后退了一步。  
他居然看着萨菲罗斯的脸想到“温柔”两个字，真是脑子短路了。  
身材高大的男人看见他的反应，似乎是有些失落地低头，随即目光落在那已经无法隐藏的腹部。“你需要我，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯语气肯定，第三次强调。  
Alpha的信息素如同海啸一般铺天盖地汹涌而来，克劳德在霸道的气息里失了阵脚。一直没有得到满足的欲望入侵身上的每个细胞，被爱抚的渴望使他遍体发软。克劳德强撑着，努力使自己不要那么没出息地扑进宿敌的怀里。  
这不是件容易的事情，父亲的气息令胎儿有了些悸动，它开始在克劳德的肚子里闹腾起来。不曾孕育过的Omega惊恐不已，几乎以为肚皮要被从里头撕开。可即便胎动刺激到敏感点让他濒临高潮，克劳德表面上却依旧维持着不肯认输的倔强。  
他把手放在肚子上安抚躁动的胎儿，眼眶里却不自觉地酝酿着隐忍的泪水。  
与本能的对抗消耗了太多精力，他一阵眩晕，向前差点儿栽倒在地。  
面前之人接住了他。  
浓郁的雪松味道，克劳德被包围在令人安心的温暖怀抱里。脆弱的情绪从眼睛里倾泻而出，克劳德命令自己站直，不要像棵菟丝花那样没用的攀附在Alpha身上。可骨头似乎都被抽掉了，他无力地抓着手边的银色头发，犹如溺水之人握着救命稻草，怎么都不愿意放开。  
依赖的情感无法控制，萨菲罗斯圈着他的腰，让他得以保持站立不倒下。  
克劳德终于屈服于自己的软弱。


End file.
